


Equilibrio

by Efervescencia



Category: Fran Bow (Video Game)
Genre: Dr. Marcel deserved better..., I tried to stay faithful to the game but I failed because Remor is horny as fuck, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Obsessive Behavior, Suggestive Themes, What if Dr Marcel would had taken Fran to the authorities instead of continuing his search for truth
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efervescencia/pseuds/Efervescencia
Summary: Oscuridad infranqueable, fuerza imposible de detener e incuestionablemente necesaria, que muy en el fondo siempre estará enlazada a la luz.
Relationships: Remor/Itward
Kudos: 9





	Equilibrio

**Author's Note:**

> Acabe este escrito hace mucho, pero sólo ahora me decidí a compartirlo ya que casi no encontré material de esta ship que me parece tan interesante.
> 
> Me disculpo por mi probable imprecisión al relatar muchos detalles sobre lo que son los institutos psiquiatricos y otros temas de cáracter delicado.

Imaginario o no, tangible o ilusorio, hay ciertas cosas que es preferible dejar en el misterio, demasiado que escapa al frágil entendimiento humano y el escapismo es una decisión comprensible ante esa evidente oscuridad presente en todo y que impregna hasta lo más puramente bello de tristeza y dolor.

En medio de eso siempre coexistirán Valokas y Kamalas, bien y mal, luz y oscuridad. Todo perfectamente definido, pero en constante tensión.

Remor el hijo de la oscuridad nacido de Madre Mabuka en la terrible _Quinta realidad_ no conoce más que el mal, considera al equilibrio un fastidio y jamás dejara de esparcir sufrimiento, buscando que la locura sea ley y aun así no pudo evitar fijar su interés en un ser que escapa a todo lo que él conoce, a su cerrada lógica, pequeña y oscura visión de las cosas.

Supo de la existencia de ese sujeto por ciertos informes de sus esbirros, Kamalas de rango menor que veían entorpecida su labor de cosechar desesperanza y demencia de los humanos a causa de alguien que sólo se conocía como: “del que muchos niños hablan”

Fue tiempo después que al fin pudo saber de quien se trataba en medio de un emprendimiento ambicioso, en colaboración con un humano sin escrúpulos llamado Oswald Harrison, plan que involucraba a una infortunada llamada Fran Bow Dagenhart.

El aludido en cuestión proviene del lugar de la muerte, la _Cuarta realidad_. Se llama Itward y es un esqueleto de aspecto tenebroso con elegantes ropajes, maxilares punzantes, solemne sombrero de copa y ojos amarillos de pupilas afiladas que profesa un cariño especial hacía Fran así que no dudo en intervenir cuando ella se vio en peligro.

Contrario a su talante aquel ser es noble, el perfecto equilibrio de la dualidad que se pasea entre diferentes realidades y mundos mostrando el camino de la armonía a aquellas almas inocentes prontas a perderse en el laberinto de la locura, aún si están más allá de toda salvación ya sea por propia convicción o porque es demasiado tarde, siempre intentando brindar algo de consuelo a los desventurados que encuentra en sus viajes.

Tal vez sus planes no salieron como esperaba, la niña Fran quedo fuera de su alcance y cierto tiempo paso, pero Remor todavía gusta de espiar en secreto a Itward. Para su desgracia uno de los lugares predilectos de aquel esqueleto se trata nada más y menos que de la insoportable _Primera Realidad,_ el reino de paz y luz conocido como Ithersta.

El tipo es escurridizo y difícil de encontrar, excepto cuando visita la _Tercera Realidad_, donde yace el mundo humano ya que siempre se encuentra donde haya inocentes sufriendo y dudando de su cordura, pero sobretodo lo más cerca de Fran aunque no pueda acompañarla en todo momento.

Ahí fue donde se encontraron cara a cara por primera vez, apenas por unos instantes ya que Remor no es capaz de hacer presencia en la _Tercera Realidad_ por largos periodos de tiempo; fue en un descuido tal vez inconscientemente premeditado, al apartarse demasiado de las sombras que escondían su monstruoso cuerpo fantasmal dejando denotar la máscara de cabra ensangrentada que le sirve de rostro.

En ese instante Itward lo miro con imponente parsimonia y simplemente pregunto:

—¿Todavía intentas afligir a Fran?

No hubo tiempo para más, Remor tuvo que desaparecer de ahí sin poder manifestar la indignación que le provoco el que Itward hiciera tal conjetura. Innegablemente era una niña peculiar, pero siendo el príncipe de la oscuridad tenía asuntos más importantes que seguir perdiendo el tiempo con los involucrados en un plan fallido, excepto por aquel ser que parecía poseer el atributo del nexo entra la luz y la oscuridad, algo que podría serle sumamente útil en sus emprendimientos futuros.

Cabe aclarar que esa no es la única razón por la que Itward le resulta enfermizamente atrayente, siendo incapaz de entender lo que se arremolina en su interior al pensar en él. La sensación lo atormenta, pero no es la clase de torturas placenteras a las que está familiarizado.

El tiempo sigue su cauce, Itward ya ha notado que Remor lo vigila y sólo puede imaginar que lo hace con las peores intenciones, lo cual no está tan alejado de la verdad.

Remor desea a Itward, anhela hacerle cosas depravadas y perversas. Ansia acariciar cada centímetro de su blanquecino cuerpo, sentir el traqueteo de sus huesos al hacerlo estremecer, escuchar su elegante voz profiriendo vergonzosos sonidos de lujuria pura, hacerlo suyo de formas innombrables induciéndole tanto placer y dolor que no desee volver a la luz.

Mientras tanto Itward es cauteloso al permitir las intrusiones de Remor a su privacidad hasta averiguar lo que planea, sobretodo en pos de proteger a Fran y al gatito Medianoche, sin imaginar que Remor no sólo quiere hacerlo suyo sino que ha llegado a la conclusión de que quiere darle todo de sí, inclusive considerando la posibilidad de cederle el control de la Quinta Realidad si fuera necesario para que estén juntos a perpetuidad.

Muy poco le importa a Remor el cariño y fascinación que tiene Itward por los habitantes del mundo humano, afirmando también que ya no tiene ningún interés en lastimar a quien adora, pero de ser necesario hará eso y mucho más, ni siquiera su madre podrá interponerse porque él es oscuridad infranqueable, una fuerza imposible de detener e incuestionablemente necesaria que muy en el fondo siempre estará enlazada a la luz. 

***

Recién egresada de la carrera de enfermería se sintió afortunada porque no todos tenían la posibilidad de encontrar trabajo tan pronto y en un lugar tan prometedor, así que decidió esmerarse con más ahínco, llena de ese tenaz e ingenuo optimismo juvenil que le insto a seguir esa carrera para ayudar a otros.

El recinto donde comenzó a trabajar no tenía una gran trayectoria, tampoco era muy grande, pero así mismo se regía por cánones muy distintos a los de otras instituciones similares, no contaba con una cantidad muy amplia de pacientes procurando que la atención sea lo más personalizada posible en pos de conservar ese toque humano que se pierde en lugares como aquel.

Los paradigmas de la atención psiquiátrica distan mucho de ser perfectos, pero Valerie tiene esperanzas de que con más lugares que hagan la diferencia las cosas podrían mejorar.

En medio de sus ocupaciones laborales diarias, llego el momento de su ronda vespertina, donde siempre aprovechaba para charlar un poco con una paciente excepcional en el ala de psicopedagogía.

Se llama Fran Bow, según su historial es un caso especialmente grave y todos los otros trabajadores del lugar le advirtieron que a pesar de su aspecto o su edad puede ser terriblemente violenta, pero también coinciden en que es una pequeña muy creativa y Valerie en lo poco que la conoce concuerda en que podría hacerse un libro con todas las historias que escribe.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, ahí estaba la paciente, recostada con tranquilidad en el suelo y escribiendo en muchas hojas de papel desparramadas.

—Fran, hola ¿cómo estás?

—Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar ¿vino a visitarme el Dr. Marcel?— respondió afablemente, pero sin despegar la vista de lo que escribía.

—Aún no es sábado.

—Cierto— expresó con una risita.

—Pero dime ¿no te están sentando mal las nuevas medicinas?

—No, sólo me siento adormilada como de costumbre.

Se ve tan lucida y educada, es muy difícil creer lo complicado de su situación, sobre todo porque viene del Instituto Psiquiátrico Oswald.

Nadie sospecho que los rumores de experimentación en infantes en el Instituto Psiquiátrico Oswald eran ciertos hasta que el doctor Marcel Deern decidió hablar, lo despidieron al enterarse de información confidencial que pensaron que nadie le podría creer y siendo alguien que ya no tenía nada que perder denuncio a las autoridades sobre las turbias actividades del lugar.

En un principio el doctor Marcel Deern deseaba resolver el misterio que encerraba el Instituto Psiquiátrico Oswald, aplacar su terca necesidad por buscar la verdad, pero al final decidió hacer lo correcto y llevo el caso junto a Fran con las autoridades. Su testimonio y presencia fueron prueba suficiente de que algo extraño sucedía ahí ya que pudo hallar una carta de una enfermera que dictaba la falsificación de documentos de defunción para la paciente por orden del mismísimo Doctor Oswald, lo cual dio rienda a una serie de investigaciones.

Casi a la par del apresamiento de los implicados en los delitos, comenzando por el Dr. Oswald Harrison y la demolición del instituto posterior a la subasta del terreno abandonado, un hombre que vivía en inmediaciones de la zona saco a su perro a pasear, en un momento de descuido la mascota se soltó de su correa y más tarde el hombre halló al animal ladrándole a un viejo pozo clausurado.

Por más que el sujeto intento llevar a su perro a casa este se mostraba reacio a abandonar el lugar, en medio de eso por curiosidad abrió la pesada tapa del pozo, sintió un olor nauseabundo y viendo con más calma hacía el fondo pudo denotar con horror un par de cadáveres putrefactos que correspondían a las desaparecidas Clara y Mia Buhalmet quienes en el pasado también fueron pacientes del Dr. Oswald Harrison. 

La enfermera novata ignoraba que cada asunto fue hallando su lugar, de una forma que sólo la chica frente a ella podría entender.

—Me alegra que estés bien hoy, ¿pero qué tal si te levantas del suelo? Te puedes resfriar.

—Estoy muy cómoda aquí y no deseo dejar a medias lo que escribo.

Escribir resultó la mejor manera de catalizar todo aquello que nadie más podía ver.

—Bien, pero irás a tu escritorio en cuanto acabes eso ¿de acuerdo?

Fran asintió todavía concentrada en lo que hacía.

—¿Y qué escribes ahora?— pregunto la enfermera arrodillándose a su lado.

—Escribo en mi diario acerca de unas cosas que escuché sobre Itward y Remor…

—¿Quiénes son?

—Itward es alguien maravilloso, dulce y muy ingenioso, él ahora cuida de mi gatito, el Sr. Medianoche— expreso con ternura.

—¿Qué hay de Remor?

Al mencionar ese nombre Fran detuvo su faena, miró a la enfermera y su rictus tranquilo cambio por uno muy sombrío.

—Es el príncipe de la oscuridad, lo único que él cree bueno y correcto es el dolor y la desesperación, no conoce otra cosa más que atormentar a los humanos… él solía perseguirme, deseaba hundirme en la más honda locura… pero sus planes se arruinaron y perdió interés en mi…

La enfermera trago saliva ante tan macabra descripción, a veces aún la toma por sorpresa la forma en que Fran se expresa a pesar de su edad.

—Pero no se preocupe por Remor, sé que suena aterrador, pero en realidad yo le tengo mucha lastima pues me di cuenta de que él es así porque no conoce otra cosa…

—Vaya…

—Y me enteré de que tal vez Remor ama a Itward.

Valerie no supo que decir y claramente confundida fruncía el ceño en tanto Fran recordaba al par de esbirros valokas que pasaron cerca de su habitación chismoseando maliciosamente sobre el asunto y ella estaba casi segura de que lo hicieron a propósito para que se preocupara por Itward, pero no iba a escapar a su encuentro porque sabía que Remor no era rival para el esqueleto y no quería preocupar al doctor Marcel que había estado cuidando de ella como si fuera su padre.

—Bueno… no sé si lo que Remor siente por Itward sea amor, pero al menos siente algo más que cosas negativas y ansias de lastimar a otros…

—¿Entonces qué piensas al respecto?

—Que no importa si Remor planea algo malo… algún día, Itward, Sr. Media Noche y yo podremos estar juntos otra vez, se los presentaré al doctor Marcel y lo convenceré de venir con nosotros.

Pensando en lo fascinantes y tétricos que son los cuentos de Fran Bow, la enfermera le sonrió condescendientemente, la ayudo a ponerse de pie instándola a ocupar el escritorio del que contaba su dormitorio, le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza y se despidió dirigiéndose a seguir con sus deberes.

Más tarde Valerie escucho sin querer cuando unos colegas analizaban el caso de Fran Bow en relación a esos seres llamados Remor e Itward de los que estuvo hablando con ella y otros de los trabajadores del lugar incluido el conserje.

Deducían que las entidades a las que se refería recientemente podían ser una representación de sus estados de ánimo y el hecho de que mencione que una parte se ha enamorado de la otra, podría ser una señal de que se está reconciliando consigo misma encontrando alguna especie de equilibrio, pudiendo ayudar a esclarecer si fue ella quien asesino a sus padres, pero no podían saber que sus conclusiones están erradas yaciendo ajenos a determinadas verdades reservadas solamente a personas como Fran Bow, León Castillo y aquellos que estén suficientemente rotos como para acceder a la _Ultrarealidad_.

De esta forma la fantasía y la realidad se separan por una línea tan deleznable que nadie asegura que en el fondo sean tan distintas como a una gran mayoría le gusta creer, siendo lo que muchos consideran escapismo o locura, sólo una forma diferente de ver y vivir las cosas.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
